


Disgusting, Beautiful, and Other Words That Describe Eric Theodore Cartman

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Image, Butters Has A Messiness Fetish, Caretaking, Emotional Porn, First Time, M/M, Mentions of Cartman's Obvious Scat Kink, Porn with Feelings, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartman ate way too much and can't exactly get out of his chair. Butters thinks that's hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgusting, Beautiful, and Other Words That Describe Eric Theodore Cartman

Cartman groaned and clutched at his distended belly. After a long, delicious evening of binging on KFC, he was totally stuffed and his entire stomach hurt like hell. Everything tasted so amazing, so wonderful...  
Shame it didn't feel as great two hours later when he was so full he could scarcely move.  
The only two things Cartman had at the moment were his phone and his sparkly violet vibrator, and he couldn't even see his dick, let alone stimulate it. His mom was at some stupid party getting pissed as a newt. She wouldn't pick up her phone. Cartman sighed as he knew he'd be embarrassed when he explained this to his last resort: Butters. His boyfriend actually had a key to his house. Butters was so loyal, so caring, so well-endowed. And he'd gotten pretty hot thanks to the magic known as puberty. He'd understand, though... Wouldn't he?  
Nervously, Cartman dialed Butters' cell phone number. He waited and waited for Butters to pick up. Just as Cartman was about to shut off his phone and attempt to go to sleep despite his terrible abdominal cramps...  
"Hello? Eric?"  
Cartman silently squealed. That sweet, caring voice on the other end would soothe him. "Hey, Butters...I've got a problem..."  
"I'm coming over." Butters replied almost immediately, hanging up the phone. He pulled on his boots, grabbed his keys, and rushed next door to his boyfriend's house.  
A minute later, Butters swang the door open and looked around. "Eric? Is someone dead? Are you okay?"  
"I'm right here, you asshole." Cartman grunted, sprawled out on the couch. His shirt was off, his pants were unbuttoned, and his underwear were rolled down. He was an utter mess.  
"Eric... You're..." Butters couldn't quite find the words.  
"Embarrassed and in excruciating pain."  
"How do you want me to make you feel better?"  
Cartman patted the spec next to him. Butters sat down next to him and began to massage his exposed belly. A relaxed moan escaped from Cartman's lips. He was starting to get a twisted pleasure from this. His pants were cutting into his stomach, though.  
"Eric... Should I take those off?"  
Cartman nodded. Butters slipped off Cartman's pants and pulled Cartman's shirt up past his nipples.  
And then Cartman's body decided to embarrass him. Butters had apparently loosened up Cartman's stomach enough to let out what had been brewing.  
"Aw, fuck."  
Loud, wet farts sputtered out of Cartman's ass, directly into Butters' face. Cartman was physically relieved, but emotionally re-burdened.  
"Aw, FUCK. Butters..."  
Butters' eyes were wide, his lips pursed. Suddenly, he burst out laughing.  
"Eric, that was a riot! Did you plan that?"  
"No... I-I didn't plan that, Butters. I just need to go to the bathroom before I shit in your face."  
Butters helped Cartman stand up (which wasn't exactly easy) and walked him to the bathroom. Lifting the lid, Butters then lowered Cartman onto the seat. And not a second later than his ass touched the seat, Cartman was shitting uncontrollably. He moaned, curling his toes as Butters continued to knead Cartman's sore belly.  
"Do you feel better, Eric?" Butters asked, kissing the velvet-soft, milky skin of Cartman's love handles.  
"Y-yeah... I feel a lot better..." Cartman whispered.  
"Well, you seem pretty happy to see me, your friendly compass is pointing right at my face."  
"Oh, Butters, you idiot... You know it's sticking up because I just took a dump."  
"You're friends with your poop?" Butters tipped his head to the side.  
"No, Butters. No..." Cartman shook his head at his boyfriend's naiveté. "Dicks get hard and stick up when you get turned on. And me... I... I get really turned on by farting and shitting. It's got something to do with the prostate being up in there."  
"What's a prostate?"  
"It's a thing in your ass that feels good when it gets rubbed."  
"Oh. Can I rub it and make you feel better?"  
"It's pretty far in there. You couldn't reach it unless your finger was dick-sized... Wait a second. Butters, are you... A virgin?"  
Butters looked down and blushed. "Yeah..."  
"Do you wanna be?"  
Ten minutes later, Cartman had finished shitting, cleaned himself up, and had grabbed condoms and lube from his mom's room. He waddled into the living room excitedly, one thumb tucked into the waist of his underwear.  
"Oh boy!" Butters shouted. "It's gonna be just like Lord of the Rings, isn't it?"  
"Butters, the fact that you thought that porno was Lord of the Rings answers every single question people have about you being a virgin in the twelfth grade."  
"Eric?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are...are You a v-virgin?"  
Cartman glanced around. "Nooooooo..." He paused.  
"Well, then, who've you had sexual intercourse with? Kenny? He's always sayin' he likes your 'sweater kittens'... though I never saw you wear a sweater with cats on it..."  
"OKAY, FINE, BUTTERS! I'M A VIRGIN! JEEZ!" Cartman growled, eyes welling up with tears.  
"Eric...that's okay...we can do it the first time together... it'll be special, for us."  
"No. I don't want your first time to be gross..."  
Butters' eyes combed over Eric. To Butters, Eric’s body was beautiful. His slightly wavy chestnut hair framed his cherubic face perfectly. His lips were a blush-pink tone, soft and full. His eyes were big and amber, framed with long, thick eyelashes. His nose was small and upturned, nestled between his chubby, perpetually ruddy cheeks. Eric was one of the shortest boys in class, though he probably weighed the most. His shoulders were wide, his arms were thick and pudgy, and on his chest were a pair of what would be c-cups if he wore a bra (which wasn’t a bad idea.) They rested on his protruding, soft belly, with all its rolls and curves. Eric’s thighs were thick as well, and very sensitive at that. But the hottest thing about Eric Cartman was undoubtedly his huge, round ass.  
"You have such a cute butt, though... and ain't I gonna put my wiener in there?"  
"It's not cute, it's fat. And so is the rest of me..." Cartman slumped over.  
"Well, I happen to think fat boys are beautiful..."  
"BUTTERS. I AM GROSS. I AM SUCH A SLOB. THERE'S GRAVY IN MY BANGS."  
"Actually, I think your slobbiness is cute, too..." Butters twisted a gravy-encrusted lock of chestnut hair around his finger.  
Cartman's eyes widened. "Oh really? Well shit, I figured you'd puke all over my fucking couch when you first found me. I thought you'd dump me."  
"No..." Butters reassured Eric. "I will never leave you. You understand?"  
"Yeah..." Cartman's tears of pain and fear had turned to tears of relief and happiness. He knew that he wouldn't lose one of the few people he cared about.  
Butters suddenly leaned towards Eric, inching forward gradually until he'd pinned down his plump, KFC-scented boyfriend. His lips met Eric's, and they both sucked, drool occasionaly escaping one of their mouths. Butters' tongue slipped between Eric's lips, slowly tracing all over the inside of Eric's mouth. Eric moaned as Butters kissed him. It was so pleasing to feel desired. They then pulled apart. Eric pulled his undies down, revealing his soft ass. He licked a finger and tried to loosen up his hole... but the combination of his pudgy forearms, massive belly, thick thighs, and indescribably titanic ass made it impossible.  
"So, Butters, do you remember how to put on a condom?"  
"Y-yeah, don't you just... Roll it over?"  
"Uh-huh. Then you squirt this," he held up some lube, "all over your dick. And my fat asshole." Cartman grinned.  
Butters listened to what Cartman was saying. He rolled on the condom, squirted on the lube, and stuck his finger in Cartman's ass.  
"Now what?"  
"You put your dick in."  
Butters went in. The tightness and thickness of Cartman's ass totally engulfed Butters' nine-inch cock. Slowly, he lowered down onto Cartman. "Do I just stay here?"  
"No, you go in and out."  
Butters pulled out about halfway, then thrust right back inside. Cartman let out an intense moan of pleasure.  
"Did I hurt you?" Butters cried.  
"No, Butters...you just found my prostate...ooh, yeah..." Eric moaned out again, not unlike a cat in tone.  
Butters continued going in and out, and in no time at all, Cartman's dick was just as hard and his stomach jiggled with each thrust. The storm of arousal Butters was receiving wouldn't just go away, either: he was pretty close to blowing his load inside of Cartman.  
"Eric... I think I'm gonna pee..."  
"Butters, you're about to cum, aren't you?" Cartman inquired between moans.  
"Come? I'm already here..."  
"No! Cum as in ejaculate. As in the white stuff that comes out of your dick."  
"Oh. Like my happy goo?"  
"Call it whatever, as long as you let it-"  
Butters shot a little spew of semen into the condom. It jetted against the rubber, creating a unique feeling on Cartman's prostate. In no time at all, Cartman came, too.  
"Sweet..." he yelled as his dick spewed out warm, cream-coloured semen.  
After cleaning up a different area between the legs, Butters and Cartman were snuggling under a blanket on the very same couch that Butters had found Cartman suffering on a while ago. Butters was picking dried gravy from Cartman's hair. Cartman was looking at Butters' eyes. They were magical-sometimes they looked blue, other times green, sometimes even a slate grey. Cartman called them teal, but even that wasn't unique enough for these special eyes...  
That night, the boys had made love for the first time. They never expected it to turn out that way, they never would have thought that a bathroom could be as romantic as a balcony, and Butters especially couldn't have guessed that up inside a butt, there was a magical spot that made people happy. But you can never really tell how things will come together until you steal your mom's lube and cum together.


End file.
